It's Just A Number
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY! Oneshot! "You admitted that you've been checking me out, so I might as well go next. I mean personally, I don't see how shorts and a t-shirt are turning you on today." K, when I can't think of a summary, I just say go with a line from the story...


**A/N: I know this isn't very original. But I think I made a good twist near the middle, well at least I think it is. You'll see what I mean. So give it a chance if you want. It's all Miley's POV. Enjoy...

* * *

**

**It's Just A Number**

Alright, that's it. Two straight weeks of D's and occasional C's. She has to be getting things wrong. I know I'm no teacher, but she's new here and has to know how things work around here by now. Ok, one more minute, then school is over for today. But I'm not gonna leave right away, I finally decided to face her with some grading questions today. Besides the fact that she's beyond beautiful, I tried to push that out of my mind. Now here comes the loud ring...and there it goes. All the kids flooded out the door, but I stayed in my seat.

Several seconds passed before she turned around, from erasing everything off the big white board.

"Oh shit, you scared me." Ms. Truscott said, putting a hand on her heart and leaning on her desk.

"Oh suck it up. It wasn't that startling." I said, as I stood up from my seat and walked the few feet over to her desk, as I was just sitting in the front.

"Yeah well, when you think everyone is gone and then turn around to do something, then turn back around to see a student still sitting in the room, yeah that is a bit startling. Anyway, you're not leaving because?"

"Well well, looks like I've got a teacher with attitude."

"You know, you could have found that out a lot earlier if you had ever talked to me more. And I could certainly tell that you have got some attitude of your own." She said, sitting down at her desk.

"Thanks, I get that." I smiled sarcastically.

"Alright, so what's on your mind? Sound better?" She asked, in comparison to what she said a minute ago.

"Uh yeah, thanks. Just a few questions though. First of all, what's with my grades? They've been pretty steady and-"

With a slight chuckle she cut me off, "Steady and sad, yeah I've noticed. I figured you'd bring that up first. So what about them?"

"Excuse me? Geez, all I'm asking is stuff about my grades and you're throwing it back in my face, like a little kid. Ha, now I get why everyone calls-" I froze, but it was too late in my sentence and she kept me going.

"Oh please do continue, I'm very aware that every teacher gets nicknames, but I have yet to hear my latest. So would you care to finish your sentence please?" She asked me in a sweet and innocent voice.

I just rolled my eyes. "Fine...Toddler Truscott is popular now." I told her and I looked at her in wonder. She wasn't phased.

"Ha, now that's original, who came up with that one? Oken?"

"Wow, yeah how'd you figure that?" I laughed.

"Well when you're a teacher, you gotta get to know your students. Just like they try to get to know you, behind your back. Take Oliver for instance, he only talked to me _once_,for a little bit and just for those few minutes, obviously came to the conclusion that I act like a kid, so he made that name up and spread it around. Damn, is that the best burn he can do though? I mean I've heard worse from that kid." She giggled.

"You know...I'm starting to see some promise come from that name. How about you?" I said to her, fearlessly.

"Ok so maybe you're right, I do act a bit juvenile sometimes. But I act strict during class, which is pretty much the most important time. Oh wait, here's another thing about Oliver and well most of the other guys, while I'm discreetly checking on them, they are totally checking me out."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that one. "Ha yeah, nice way to put that. Anyway about my grades, why do you think-"

"Oh and I can totally tell you're checkin me out too. I have to admit that you're really good about the way you hide it though, but if I study your face really hard, I can see where your eyes look." She said and gave me a small wink. Then she sat back on her chair and put her hands behind her head.

"Oh my gosh, you really are acting like a toddler with ADD or something. Now could you please stop getting distracted? Are these really fair?" I pointed at the grade on one of my recent test papers and slid it toward her.

"Hey, don't ask me, you're the one that wrote it and then I just went with the grading system."

"But I-"

"Need to study more, that's why you're flunking biology." She told me, leaning forward onto her desk.

"I know, but it's just hard...wait you're being serious again."

"I have my moments you know."

"Alright, well how about this? Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"

"Hey, 22 is not young missy. At least it feels old to me. Well what about you? Aren't you a little old to be a junior? Cause in my file it says, "Miley Ray Stewart, age 18, junior."

"Maybe, but I just...well it was hard...alright I admit it, I was held back a grade. But you know it's not something I shout to the school. I'm not proud of it, but I just flunked this class last year and I'm not too bright with math either."

"And you think these grades you're getting are an improvement?"

"Well they were a bit better with our last teacher. And I gotta say, she was actually strict. Now you're more childish and a real turn on...back on to my grades though, where were we?" Wow that was stupid Stewart...shit, that smirk on her face said it all. Of course she caught me. "You're only taken seriously with that. But Oliver tagged you as acting like a softy and childish, hence the name Toddler Truscott. Is that why you give us lower grades, just to be taken more seriously?"

"No, I'm actually following the system." I stared her down. "Ok, maybe sometimes. But you've avoided several questions Miley."

"You know, I've never heard any of my teachers call me by my first name. Sounds like there's still a bit of a high school girl in you." I smiled at her.

"Pfst ok first, you think the grades you're getting right now are an improvement?"

"Well yeah, at least from what I was getting before. So I studied harder over the summer and at least I'm getting D's and C's, rather then flunking with F's."

"Alright, good point. And another thing, you didn't even phase when I said you check me out, I said it straight to your face and you still went on with the subject. Oh and I'm not gonna lie about the fact that I heard you say, I'm a real turn on to you. Sounds like someone's avoiding something."

I glared at her. "You're mean, you know? Tricky and good, but mean." I sighed and started to sweat.

"Yeah I guess I have those moments-"

"A lot! Alright fine, I'm attracted to you. Believe me, I know the student/teacher thing might be wrong and I've tried talking myself out of it, but I just...I just can't. Sorry Ms. T." I sighed and lowered my head in defeat, as she got up from her desk.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me Ms. T.? It just sounds too...professional." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Ok fine, so it's supposed to sound that way, but please just call me Lilly, K? And remember what I said a few minutes ago? I have to study your face real hard sometimes, in order to realize that you are really into me. So that would require me looking right back at you wouldn't it? Think about that Miley." She said with a smirk.

"Are you...are you hitting on me again?"

"Wow, for someone failing my class you're pretty fast."

"Uh thanks? I think. But you're the teacher so-"

"And now is as good of a time as any to tell you what I think. After all, you admitted that you've been checking me out, so I might as well go next. I mean personally, I don't see how shorts and a t-shirt are turning you on today." She shrugged, leaning against her desk.

"Yeah, but it's just that the top is a tight fit, low cut and I can see that stomach and...damn." Shut up Stewart. But her eyebrows were raised in amusement and waiting for more. "I can't stop talking sometimes, sorry."

"Oh it's totally fine with me, I love hearing the stuff that kids ramble on about me behind my back. It's really funny when it's negative, although when it's positive I know it's always some of the guys that like me and talk to their friends about it. Then again, it's especially amusing when I like that person too." She finished, whispering in my ear.

I slightly shivered, then I cleared my throat. "That's uh, yeah I agree. I'd probably feel the same things if I were a teach at your age."

"Oh please that was a hint, but obviously a bad one. Remember Miley you said it yourself, I'm hitting on you."

"So you like me huh?"

"Wow, first you were fast and now you're slow? You'd be a real handful for someone."

"Yeah ok, well since I seem to be failing biology again, could I have a tutor? A _private _tutor?" I moved back over to her and whispered in her ear this time.

"Oh really, any specific requests?"

"Yeah actually, I've had my eye on someone named Lilly Truscott, great teacher. And to be honest, I've had my eye on her ever since she first started teaching." I said, with a smile.

"Wow, and after those few weeks I still couldn't tell." We both laughed a little. "Just joking, so I can only assume though, by the way you just stressed the word 'private', that you're thinking of how the other guys and girls say they're gonna study after school, when in reality everyone knows what it really means."

"Yeah I guess that was on my mind a lil bit." I glanced over at Lilly, who was smirking at me. "Hey, I told you that I know the student/teacher thing is wrong, but there's just something about you that..." I trailed off, thinking.

"Yeah and there's just something about you that I can't get over either..."

Lilly smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I have no idea when she got so close, but it was an incredible soft kiss although annoyingly brief, as Oliver walked by the door.

"Ew you guys. Gosh I would say to get a room, but now that you already have, just shut the door for once."

"Oliver, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought you and your friends would be gone by now at least." I said.

"No way, we've been waiting for you and you're sure taking your time sicko."

"What?" Lilly looked at me.

"I haven't told you yet, but uh they pegged me too now as, Stewart the Sicko."

"Pfst, ha that's even better." Lilly laughed.

"You know Oken, Lilly even said she's heard better burns from you. I mean is that the best you can do? Looks like you're losing your touch."

"Me? I wouldn't...you know what, you two are throwing me off. It's just weird alright?" He said and then walked away.

"Hey how come he hasn't said anything by now? I mean its been awhile." Lilly asked me.

"Oh I threatened him. Remember right after we first caught him seeing us kiss?"

"You wh-"

"Don't ask. Anyway, how much longer are we gonna keep talking like this?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked and moved close to me again.

"Oh don't play dumb, talking like it's the first time we've met. Isn't it boring after a few weeks? Personally it's kinda tiring me out." I sighed dramatically.

"Well I just didn't want to get caught and so I figured we should delay a little, remember? Although, since we did about a week later and you threatened him, then I guess we don't have to anymore." Lilly smiled, I smiled back and then looked at the time.

"Oh I gotta get home, I'll see ya tomorrow though." I gave her a quick kiss, then walked out of the room.

As I walked out of the school and to the parking lot, I saw Oliver waiting by the door. "Well Miley, stopped the fun early today?"

"Shove it Oken, I just have to get home early today."

I walked over to my car just a few spaces away. Oddly, Oliver didn't keep following me. Then my question was answered within the next few seconds. A few of his idiot friends walked out from behind some surrounding parked cars. I reached mine and then turned around to Oliver, he was still leaning in the school doorway. "Oliver, would you just stop?" I shouted over to him. I was about to get in my car and drive away, but I decided to hear what he had to say next.

"Oh _I _have to stop something?" He joked and walked a few steps down. "I'm not the one with a huge teacher craving after school."

"Ok, it's bad enough that you already told your friends, you don't need to shout anything across the lot."

"Wait wait, I just thought of the best one, ok how's this, did you do your homework today Stewart? Just do Truscott instead and she'll fix it for you!" He shouted and his friends laughed. "Ooh burn! Now that was good." He laughed.

"Yeah you're right, that is a new one. Guess you haven't quite lost your touch." Lilly said from behind him, his eyes went wide. I simply smiled at the awesome back up I suddenly got. Oliver turned around.

"Hey Ms. T. I was just joking." I heard him say faintly and then saw him dart, running toward my direction and straight down the parking lot. I was closer then I realized, so I stepped out from standing next to my car and put my foot out, the second before he passed me, he had no warning and tripped good and hard on the hard assfault. Fresh scrapes and bruises on his face and knees.

"Get over it Oliver." I walked over to him and looked down, as he felt too hurt to stand up. Then I whispered, "Shouting that you're still a virgin is a pretty pathetic threat, but I'm still holding that against you." I smirked with pleasure, as he just glared back at me.

"Miley, don't you realize how much older she is?" He told me, laying on his back.

"Oh shut up, she is so not that much older."

Then I felt Lilly approach my side, she looked down at him as well, "Yeah Oken and besides, it's just a number."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that's right, it's one of those student/teacher things. I've seen a few of them floating around lately, read them and so I thought I'd give it a little try. I thought it was weird at first, but it depends on how it's written I guess. And I might consider continuing, but only if I get reviews asking for it. Although this could just be at a good ending already. What do you think...?**


End file.
